First Time
by coockie8
Summary: 2 years previously, Shinjiro had confessed his romantic feelings to Akihiko. Not know how he felt at the time, Akihiko had said he'd think about. After contemplating the confession for 2 years, Akihiko has come to a conclusion, but will he have the guts to tell Shinjiro what he's discovered. Rated M. past prostitution. Mild self-hating.


**I'm back with a new story (Not really new, it's just been sitting on my phone for ages waiting to be edited and uploaded) it's a one shot, I hope you like it.**

Akihiko looked over at Shinjiro from his bedroom door way and smiled

"Goodnight, Shinji,"

He stated as Shinjiro pulled his door open. The slightly older male jerked then looked at Akihiko; allowing a small, tired smile to slip

"Night, Aki,"

He mumbled before going into his room. Akihiko smiled as Shinjiro's door closed with a soft click. He went into his room and groaned; he wasn't tired, he was bored as hell. Akihiko smirked; he could always go bother Shinjiro. The smirk faded when he remembered how tired Shinjiro had seemed. He'd only just gotten back that day and he already seemed like he wanted to leave again. Akihiko whimpered and left his room, going to the room next to him and knocking on the door. He heard grumbling then some cursing before the door opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Shinjiro.

"We already said 'goodnight', now what do you want?"

He grumbled. Akihiko looked down and bit his lip as he shuffled on spot slightly. Shinjiro's annoyed glare softened and he stepped out of the way

"Come in,"

He mumbled. Akihiko smiled and walked into his room; it was still pretty empty, only a small box of Shinjiro's belongings sat on the desk. Akihiko grabbed the chair and sat down in it as Shinjiro sat on the bed

"What's up?"

He asked groggily. Akihiko frowned and shrugged

"I'm just not tired, but if you are I'll go,"

He explained. Shinjiro shook his head

"You idiot,"

He mumbled before patting Akihiko's knee. The slightly younger male flinched before smiling and moving to sit next to Shinjiro. He leaned his head against Shinjiro's shoulder and sighed contently. Shinjiro mumbled something inaudibly and nuzzled Akihiko's cheek. The silver haired boy looked up at Shinjiro and nipped his jaw before pulling away; blushing. Shinjiro flinched when teeth connected with his skin then looked at Akihiko's flushed face

"What was that for?"

He gaped. Akihiko cleared his throat and blushed deeper

"Remember 2 years ago, when you told me you loved me..."

He mumbled shyly. Shinjiro blushed and looked away

"Yeah..."

He muttered. Akihiko looked down again

"Well... I thought about it,"

He mumbled; blush deepening. Shinjiro swallowed thickly

"A-And?"

He hated sounding so weak. Akihiko finally met Shinjiro's gaze; he wanted so bad to tell Shinjiro how he felt, but he was nervous. Akihiko choked slightly

"I really think we're better off just friends,"

He babbled, mentally kicking himself; that was not what he wanted to say. Shinjiro made a small noise in the back of his throat and broke eye contact with Akihiko

"Oh. ... Alright, I get it,"

He mumbled; hurt lacing his tone. Akihiko flinched and bit his lip

"Are you mad at me?"

He whimpered. Shinjiro shook his head but kept his eyes down. Akihiko bit his lip; could he just tell Shinjiro he'd panicked and said the wrong thing, or would that make him madder. Akihiko swallowed thickly and grabbed Shinjiro hand, the brunette flinched and yanked his hand away

"The fuck are you playing at!?"

He snapped; finally looking up. Akihiko flinched and brought his hands to his chest; looking to the floor.

"I. ... I panicked,"

He whimpered. Shinjiro stood up and walked away from Akihiko, the silver haired boy bit his lip and whimpered quietly. Shinjiro took a shaky breath before looking back at Akihiko

"What do you mean you panicked?"

He asked; eyes hopeful. Akihiko felt dread well up in his chest

"I didn't want you to be mad at me,"

He mumbled. Shinjiro looked away again

"Oh..."

He sighed; hanging his head slightly. Akihiko walked up to him and grabbed his hand

"I'm sorry,"

He whimpered. Shinjiro looked back up at him; eyes filled with hurt.

"Its fine,"

He assured weakly. Akihiko whimpered and walked passed Shinjiro; opening the door and leaving. He closed the door and slid down to the floor in his own room

"I'm so stupid,"

He whimpered pitifully. He perked up when he heard Shinjiro's door open then close; Akihiko opened his door slightly and peaked out to watch Shinjiro; who was now standing outside Junpei's door. The tall brunette knocked on the door then waited for a response, it opened to reveal a very tired looking Junpei

"Senpai?"

He asked groggily. Shinjiro nodded as he stared at the ground

"I know you're probably really tired and all but. ... Can we talk?"

He asked awkwardly. Junpei blinked in confusion before nodding and stepping out of Shinjiro's way. The older male cleared his throat and walked into Junpei's room; the younger closing the door behind him. Akihiko bit his lip and stood up; exiting his room in favor of Minato's. He knocked on the team leaders' door and chewed his lip nervously. It opened shortly after to reveal Minato; who looked fairly indifferent

"What's up, Akihiko-San?"

He asked. Akihiko looked down and shuffled on spot

"Can I come in?"

He asked. Minato nodded and headed back into his room; Akihiko followed and closed the door behind himself.

"What do you need?"

The blue haired teen asked. Akihiko shrugged and sat down in the computer chair

"Just wanted to talk..."

He answered vaguely. Minato blinked in mild confusion and nodded

"Alright, what's up?"

He asked. Akihiko swallowed and looked up at Minato

"Shinji's in love with me has been for a while, about 2 years ago he confessed and I told him I'd think about it,"

He started. Minato nodded; signifying it was okay for Akihiko to continue.

"Well, I thought about and I like him too, so tonight I was going to tell him that but I panicked and accidentally told him that I thought we were better just being friends,"

He continued. Minato nodded again

"I was going to tell him that I had panicked but he looked to sad and hurt that I thought if I told him he would get mad at me, but now I think he's mad at me anyway. ... I don't know what to do,"

He finished. Minato nodded and frowned

"That sounds easy enough. ..."

He mumbled before looking back at Akihiko

"I don't think you should talk to him right away, wait a few days for him to cool down and for you to clear your head then talk to him and tell him you made a mistake and that you got shy and panicked,"

He suggested. Akihiko looked down and thought over what Minato had said before looking back up and smiling

"That makes sense, thanks Minato,"

He agreed before standing and heading for Minato's door. The younger male stood and walked him out

"Goodnight Senpai,"

Him and Junpei said in unison as they both saw their respective Senpai's out. Akihiko and Shinjiro looked at each other before Shinjiro looked away and went into his room. Akihiko sighed and headed back into his room to go to sleep.

2 days later, after coming back from Tartarus, Akihiko was back at Shinjiro's door; knocking hesitantly. He jerked back nervously when the door opened a crack and Shinjiro peaked out

"Aki?"

He asked; bewildered. Akihiko smiled and nodded

"May I come in?"

He asked cautiously. Shinjiro seemed to ponder the question before backing away and letting Akihiko in. The silver haired boy walked in; twiddling his thumbs nervously as he sat down on the bed. Shinjiro shifted awkwardly

"What is it?"

He asked quietly. Akihiko sighed and smiled at Shinjiro

"I want to talk about what happened 2 days ago,"

He informed. Shinjiro's comfort visibly decreased

"Oh. ... Alright..."

He mumbled uncomfortably. Akihiko swallowed

"When I said I thought we'd be better off as friends. ... I didn't really mean it,"

He began. Shinjiro frowned and tilted his head slightly in confusion

"What do you mean, you were just fucking with me!?"

He snapped. Akihiko flinched and whimpered

"No, I wanted to tell you that I like you, but I got embarrassed and panicked,"

He quickly explained. Shinjiro narrowed his eyes

"Why did you get embarrassed, are you ashamed of your feelings for me?"

He growled. Akihiko's eyes widened and he stood up

"Oh god, no!"

He panicked; he didn't want Shinjiro to think he was ashamed of him

"Maybe 'embarrassed' wasn't the right word,"

He mumbled; looking down and rubbing his arm. Shinjiro scoffed and looked away

"Then what do you mean?"

He grumbled. Akihiko looked back up at him

"Shy, maybe. ... Nervous..."

He shrugged. Shinjiro's expression softened and he looked at Akihiko again

"Oh..."

He muttered. Akihiko smiled as he walked closer to his childhood friend; pecking him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you,"

He whispered. Shinjiro flushed and quickly averted his gaze

"its fine. ... I get shy too,"

He mumbled bashfully. Akihiko smiled again

"I know,"

He hummed. Shinjiro cleared his throat and blushed deeper before placing a shy kiss to Akihiko's lips. The smaller male jerked but kissed back; clutching Shinjiro's coat as he whimpered into the kiss. The brunette pulled away and swallowed nervously

"I don't know how far you're willing to go,"

He stammered. Akihiko pushed Shinjiro onto the bed and crawled into his lap

"Let's start and I'll stop you if I get uncomfortable,"

He offered. Shinjiro nodded in agreement before Akihiko kissed him again. This would be Akihiko's first time if they decided to go all the way and he was feeling a little nervous about it, but he loved Shinjiro and wanted to show him. Akihiko knew Shinjiro wasn't a virgin since, although the brunette would never admit to it, Akihiko was fairly sure Shinjiro had turned to prostitution while living on the streets, if not at least for a little while. He yelped quietly when Shinjiro nipped his neck and stroked his thighs. Akihiko pulled back slightly and pondered a question; biting his lip when he realized it would be offensive, but he couldn't just ignore the possibility.

"Y-You're clean, right?"

He stammered out. Shinjiro blinked before his eyes widened in realization; he looked away in offense.

"Yeah, I'm clean,"

He mumbled. Akihiko smiled and kissed Shinjiro's cheek

"Okay,"

He breathed before kissing Shinjiro's neck. The brunette twitched and hummed as he lied back with Akihiko still straddling his hips

"You can have control, but I'm still on top,"

He purred. Akihiko blushed and smiled; despite the vulgarity, he knew Shinjiro was giving him control so that it would be easier for him to stop if he needed to. Akihiko unbuttoned his vest before tossing it aside and moving to work on his shirt. Shinjiro just stared as Akihiko slowly exposed himself. The smaller boy swallowed thickly and blushed deeper as he dropped his shirt away; it was cold in the room, causing his perky nipples to stand at attention. Shinjiro swallowed as he rubbed Akihiko's thighs

"We're really doin' this, huh?"

He stammered. Akihiko smiled and nodded as he began to unbuttoned Shinjiro's coat before pushing it off his shoulders. The brunette sat up and took his coat and shirt off; his beanie coming off when he removed his shirt, before lying back down. Akihiko hummed and ran his hand down Shinjiro's toned body

"You've lost weight,"

He commented. Shinjiro shivered and swallowed thickly

"Really?"

He wondered. Akihiko smiled shyly as he moved to stand up; Shinjiro moved to sit at the edge of the bed and intensely watched Akihiko. The silver haired boy blushed in embarrassment as he played his fingers along the edge of his pants. Shinjiro nodded encouragingly, Akihiko smiled and finished undressing before kneeling between Shinjiro's legs and unbuckling his pants before tugging them down. Shinjiro lifted his hips so Akihiko could pull his pants off. The younger male looked at Shinjiro's rather intimidating length and swallowed nervously

"We don't have to,"

Shinjiro's voice cut the heavy silence. Akihiko looked up at him and shook his head

"I want to, I just. ... Didn't know it would be so big,"

He assured; cheeks flushing. Shinjiro chuckled; a sound Akihiko hadn't heard in a while. He looked up at the older boy as he leaned forward to lick the head, Shinjiro's smile melted to a mixed look of shock, horror and pleasure. His hips jerked in shock

"Oh shit,"

He cursed. Akihiko giggled before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly on it; he'd never done this before, and had never even thought of researching this kind of thing, so he was relying on Shinjiro to guide him through it. The older male panted lightly as Akihiko tongued the slit curiously before taking more into his mouth, Shinjiro swallowed and opened his mouth to let out shaky breaths

"A-Aki..."

He stammered. Akihiko looked up at him again as he continued to take more of Shinjiro length into his mouth; gagging when it hit the back of his throat. Shinjiro put a hand on Akihiko's head; clutching his hair gently

"Don't hurt yourself,"

He worried. Akihiko hummed around the hot flesh in his mouth as he sucked hungrily on it. Shinjiro let his head fall back and moaned as he gently humped up into Akihiko's mouth. The younger male gagged lightly and glanced up at Shinjiro with teary eyes; blushing deeply when he saw his expression. Shinjiro had his eyes tightly closed with his head hanging back and cheeks flushed a deep red; his hair looking more tousled than usual. Akihiko felt himself grow hard between his legs at the site, so he reached down to stroke himself as he continued to pleasure his best friend and lover.

Shinjiro's chest heaved as he breathed heavily; Akihiko may be an amateur but he was fucking amazing. He looked down at smirked when he saw Akihiko was pleasuring himself

"You look so fucking hot right now,"

Shinjiro groaned. Akihiko pulled off his cock and licked his lips

"I could say the same about you; you look like a porn star in heat,"

He teased. Shinjiro scoffed but blushed deeper at the comment

"I'm the porn star; says the one on his knees between my legs,"

He retorted. Akihiko scoffed and stood up; pushing Shinjiro onto his back again before straddling his hips

"You're a jerk,"

He insulted. Shinjiro shrugged indifferently as he grabbed Akihiko's shaft and stroked lightly. The younger male gasped and shuddered; alongside being a virgin and very sexually naive, Akihiko also didn't masturbate much, which led to him being fairly sensitive. Shinjiro swiped his thumb over Akihiko's leaking slit

"I've only just grabbed you and you're already so close,"

He purred. Akihiko moaned and humped into Shinjiro's hand

"It's no fair; you have way more experience than I do,"

He whimpered. Shinjiro's hand twitched at the comment and he accidentally squeezed the head of Akihiko's cock, which threw the smaller boy over the edge as he came with a choked off cry. Shinjiro blinked in confusion before pulling his hand away, Akihiko slumped slightly and panted

"Jerk,"

He grumbled; reaching back to find Shinjiro had softened. Akihiko blinked in confusion; turning to Shinjiro

"What happened?"

He mumbled. Shinjiro averted his gaze

"Nothing,"

He lied. Akihiko tensed and curled away slightly

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this,"

He mumbled; clearly embarrassed. Shinjiro flinched and felt guilty

"It's not you. ... But, could you stop bringing up my time on the streets, I'm more than a little ashamed of what I had to do in order to survive,"

He asked. Akihiko flinched but nodded

"Sorry,"

He whimpered. Shinjiro shook his head

"its fine, now how 'bout you get me hard again?"

He purred. Akihiko blushed as he slid back down between Shinjiro's legs; teasing his softening cock with his tongue. Shinjiro jerked; orgasm or not, he was always sensitive after having an erection. Akihiko sucked and teased the flesh back to full hardness before looking up at Shinjiro

"Now what?"

He mumbled nervously; he knew enough to know what was coming. Shinjiro moved back and waited for Akihiko to crawl back into his lap before sucking on his fingers. Akihiko tilted his head then jerked when Shinjiro poked his entrance with his saliva soaked fingers

"Sorry; I don't have lube,"

He chuckled nervously. Akihiko blushed and nodded

"It's okay,"

He assured then tensed when Shinjiro began to push a finger into him. Shinjiro kissed his neck

"No baby, don't do that; you'll only make it hurt more,"

He soothed. Akihiko took deep breaths and whimpered; trying desperately to relax, but having an incredibly hard time. Shinjiro leaned forward and licked one of Akihiko's nipples before sucking the nub into his mouth and gently nibbling on it. Akihiko moaned and relaxed around the intruding finger; allowing Shinjiro to push it further in. Akihiko whimpered; not sure how he felt about this mix of pain and pleasure. Shinjiro slowly pumped the finger in and out of Akihiko's tight entrance; only adding a second one when Akihiko's pained whimpers subsided. However, this just made Akihiko tense up again, so Shinjiro repeated the process with the neglected nipple and waited for Akihiko to relax again. By the time Shinjiro had got the third finger in Akihiko was hard again and practically begging for more

"It's so good, please,"

He whimpered; grinding down on Shinjiro's fingers. Shinjiro scissored his fingers one last time before pulling them out and spitting on his hand to lube his dick. Akihiko blushed when he felt the blunt head touch his tight pucker.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

He whimpered. Shinjiro nodded

"Probably, but only at first; like the fingers,"

He assured. Akihiko swallowed nervously and nodded; giving Shinjiro the okay to continue. The older boy grabbed Akihiko's hips and began to slowly push him down onto his length. This time, however, Akihiko didn't tense up, but he did cry out from the pain. Shinjiro whimpered apologetically and stopped lowering him, Akihiko shook his head

"No, don't stop,"

He panted. Shinjiro swallowed but complied; fully lowering Akihiko onto his shaft. Akihiko panted heavily as he got accustomed to Shinjiro's massive length, Shinjiro was breathless from the effort of holding still; Akihiko was so damn tight, even with the preparations. Akihiko dug his nails into Shinjiro's shoulders and whimpered as he began to gently grind against Shinjiro's hips

"Move now,"

He pleaded. Shinjiro panted and began to slowly hump up into Akihiko's welcoming heat. Akihiko began raise and drop his hips; yelping when Shinjiro brushed his prostate.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good~!"

Akihiko gasped. Shinjiro smirked; Akihiko rarely cursed and he was proud that he was able to make him.

"I can go faster; but you need to be under me,"

Shinjiro informed. Akihiko nodded frantically

"Oh god yes~!"

He begged. Shinjiro nodded and flipped their positions so he could pound Akihiko into the mattress. The smaller boy cried out as Shinjiro began to assault his sweet spot; already feeling close to orgasm

"'Sh-Shinji, I'm gonna cum,"

He mewled. Shinjiro whimpered and nodded

"'M-Me too,"

He panted. Akihiko dug his nails into Shinjiro's arms and latched his mouth onto Shinjiro's jaw line; sucking a mark onto that spot. Shinjiro came first; biting down on Akihiko's neck and forming a nice bruise. Akihiko came seconds later; releasing Shinjiro's jaw to scream his name in ecstasy.

Akihiko had passed out after that, but Shinjiro must have taken care of the mess because Akihiko woke up clean and clothed; cuddled up to his boyfriend's chest. Akihiko hummed happily and looked at the time; he had to go get ready for school now. He hesitantly pulled away from Shinjiro's warm embrace; wincing when he stood up, he limped to his own room and got dressed before heading downstairs. He walked into the lobby and was greeted by Yukari and Fuuka giggling when they saw him. Mitsuru was avoiding eye contact and she was blushing. Junpei was the first to speak up

"Uh. ... Sounded like you and Shinjiro-San had fun last night,"

He teased. Akihiko's face went bright red and he hid it in his hands

"If the means of sexual intercourse is to reproduce, then could somebody explain to me why 2 men would engage in it together?"

Aigis asked. Yukari and Fuuka both began to giggle again, Minato smirked

"Judging by how loud Sanada-San was being last night, I'd say it's because 'oh fuck, that feels so good~!', right Senpai?"

He teased. Akihiko's blushed deepened and he grabbed his bag; running for the door

"I'm heading out early!"

He babbled as he slammed the door. Shinjiro groggily walking into the lounge; shirtless, covered in hickey, bites and scratches, with his hair still sex tousled from last night

"Hey,"

He greeted. The girls giggled again, Junpei smirked

"Congratulations on the sex, Senpai!"

Junpei exclaimed. Shinjiro scratched the back of his head

"I just hope the security camera didn't malfunction and catch it on tape,"

He chuckled, and they all had to laugh at that.

**Hope that was fun.**


End file.
